


A Mother's Love

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Norma Bates non aveva mai saputo spiegarsi perché privilegiasse Norman a Dylan in maniera così smaccata, fin da quando erano bambini.
Relationships: Norma Bates & Caleb Calhoun, Norma Bates & Dylan Massett, Norma Bates/Norman Bates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Mother's Love

Norma Bates non aveva mai saputo spiegarsi perché privilegiasse Norman a Dylan in maniera così smaccata, fin da quando erano bambini.

Uno psicologo avrebbe potuto argomentare che forse era collegato alla violenza che aveva subito, che ogni volta che vedeva Dylan scorgeva in lui i tratti del suo stupratore e per questo aveva delle riserve nel dargli quell’amore incondizionato che ogni figlio merita. Forse era anche vero ma non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno, per il mondo esterno Dylan era figlio di John Masset e tale doveva rimanere, nessuno doveva scoprire la verità, nessuno doveva sapere delle violenze e di cosa era accaduto a casa. Non lo faceva per Caleb, ovviamente, ma per preservare in qualche recesso della sua mente un ricordo di un tempo che forse non c’era mai stato. Una parte di sé avrebbe sempre visto quegli stupri come un atto d’amore, un amore malsano nato dal bisogno di entrambi di sentirsi vicini e forse lo faceva anche per preservare l’innocenza della ragazza che era stata, la povera Norma Calhoun spaventata e ingenua di allora.

Poi era nato Norman e tutto era cambiato.

Sam non era un marito migliore di John ma si era preso cura di lei a modo suo e le aveva dato Norman, il suo preziosissimo bambino, un neonato che non aveva mai avuto paura di guardare, una piccola parte di sé che non era marcia o contaminata, Norman era perfetto. Poi c’erano stati black out ma quelli erano gestibili, suo figlio aveva solamente bisogno di essere maggiormente seguito rispetto ai suoi coetanei ma niente di impossibile. Aveva trascurato Dylan e ne era ben consapevole ma non si era sentita in colpa quando lui se n’era andato, era stata quasi una liberazione aveva egoisticamente pensato.

La sua famiglia era lontana e non aveva più notizie di Caleb e nemmeno ne voleva, non dopo quello che era accaduto tra di loro, lei e Norman stavano bene così, quanto sarebbero stati felici insieme lei e suo figlio.

E poi durante uno dei suoi black out Norman aveva ucciso suo padre, per fortuna non ricordava mai cosa accadesse in quel momento e le era risultato facile fargli credere che fosse un incidente, avrebbe sempre protetto il suo bambino, ad ogni costo.

Trasferirsi era stata una necessità, avevano bisogno di cominciare una nuova vita, insieme e lo faceva per lui, per quel figlio a cui aveva dato tutto l’amore possibile. Il motel sembrava perfetto sebbene si fosse resa troppo tardi di essere precipitata in una spirale da cui non c’era via d’uscita.

E di lì a breve Dylan e Caleb erano tornati nella sua vita, l’odio profondo che nutriva per suo fratello era ancora lì ma Dylan … da un alto avrebbe voluto avere con lui il rapporto che aveva con Norman ma dall’altro ogni volta che lo guardava le tornava in mente tutto, il dolore, la vergogna e come si fosse sentita impotente mentre suo fratello le faceva quelle cose.

Ci aveva provato in quegli anni a volergli bene ma … con Dylan era quasi impossibile, ammirava come si stesse costruendo una propria vita a differenza di Norman che viveva come se fosse una sua appendice ma allo stesso tempo detestava il suo volto, i suoi occhi, ogni singolo dettaglio che le ricordasse Caleb. Forse amava Norman in maniera troppo viscerale, forse lo aveva protetto fin troppo ma Norman era fragile, non era affatto come Dylan ed era suo dovere di madre proteggerlo. I dottori non avrebbero capito, Norman non poteva stare rinchiuso, aveva bisogno di lei, solo lei sapeva gestirlo nonostante le proteste di Dylan, lei avrebbe fatto tutto per Norman.

C’erano dei momenti in cui aveva paura di lui, paura di cosa Norman potesse effettivamente fare durante i black out e odio perché aveva passato tutta la vita ad occuparsi di lui senza poter realmente vivere ma … amava troppo suo figlio, forse di un amore sbagliato ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarlo. Sposare Romero rientrava in quell’ambito, non ne era innamorata ma forse … prima doveva tirare fuori Norman e poi ci avrebbe seriamente pensato, come ogni volta Norman Bates veniva per primo.


End file.
